A Doctor Who's Christmas Adventure
by Addicted2greatness
Summary: When the Doctor loses his Christmas spirit and starts feeling sorry for himself. christmas spirit herself and a few other friends show up to cheer up the doctor. can they return him back to her former glory, or will he be forever lost to the darkness? It's up to the Christmas spirit and a few other to make the doctor whole again, do you think they can do it before Christmas is over
1. A Doctor Who's Christmas Adventure

**A Doctor Who's** **Christmas**

 **Adventure**

 **To: Annika serenity Butler**

 **From: Auntie Sha sha**


	2. Chapter 1: Journey Begins

I've lost so much that it doesn't feel like I've gained anything. I've suffered so much that I haven't been the same. I'm broken, I'm falling apart and the pieces are being taken. The pain has left me shaken and heartbroken, I try to escape the pain but it follows me everywhere I 's just a reminder that I've never been able to keep anyone, everytime I get my hopes up… they get taken away or they leave. Christmas just mocks me by bringing people in and out of my life and then watch on the sideline as they move on without me. Sometimes I have to look upon the damage that I caused, to see the pain or worst… to see how happy they are without me. I know that sounds selfish and wrong of me to say but I've always been blunt and I miss them. Especially Donna, I could be myself with her and I could tell her anything. She would always put me in my place and put me in line, she would always make me laugh including when she was making fun of me. I remember the end of our first adventure, she invited me in for dinner on christmas but I was too torn up about Rose. That's why I hate christmas, that's right I said it, "I hate christmas!", all of the good memories fade to bad and I'm all alone for christmas. So I'm gonna be a grinch this christmas and nobody can tell me otherwise. Bah humbug! Christmas is only 6 days away and the memories are forming and so are the tears. I miss my best friend who use to call me Spaceman and shout at me and make me laugh. When will this ache fade, when?

Knock, knock, knock

The Doctor: ugh! Not this again, I can deal with this right now. Go away!

Knock, knock, knock

The doctor: really, take a hint!

Knock, knock, knock

The doctor: (stomps over to open the door, the doctor swing open the door aggressively. With anger and pain on his face, the doctor opens yells): whaaaat!

Annika: oh my god! Your the doctor, I love you so much. I always wanted to meet you and here you are(squeals).

The doctor:(irritated and angry) no!(slams the door). The doctor turns around to see Annika standing there with a huge smile on her face.

Annika: docta! How dare you slam the door on my face?!

The doctor: how did you? Nevermind, I'm not doing this(guards her by the arms) sorry, I'm not accepting application for new companions. Besides, hanging around me your prone to get killed, have your memory wiped or worse.

Annika (fades away to the other side): this isn't about that, I'm here to help you.

The doctor: things don't end well for the people who help me.

Annika: it's ok, I can't be hurt or killed.

The Doctor: what do you want? To christmas carol me, I don't have time and I'm not interested.

Annika: I just want you to enjoy christmas.

The doctor: that's gonna take a christmas miracle.

Annika: well, it's a good thing that I'm here.

The doctor: we never met before.

Annika: we never needed to, you always had a piece of joy in love in your heart or someone on the tardis to remind you. Now I feel like you have lost sight of the true meaning of christmas.

The doctor: ugh! Don't come across like a Hallmark Christmas Movie.

Annika: excuse me! They stole that line from me. This Tardis is about to be upgraded.

The doctor: i don't like upgrades, I like it just the way it is.

Annika: and where has that gotten you.

The doctor: heeeey!

Annika (smiles): upgrade!

The doctor: I don't like people to touch my things!

Annika: you sound like such a baby.

The doctor: babies can't talk.

Annika: yes they do, people just can't understand them.

The doctor: I can!

Annika: i can too.

The doctor: you cannot!

Annika: I can too!

The doctor: really?

Annika: yes!

The doctor: oh(impressed) cool.

Annika: thank you. Ready for your upgrade?

The doctor: noooo!

Annika: good ( she puts her palms against the Tardis, it lights up and then flickers. The Tardis sparks and then cuts off before coming back on, Ding! Ding! Ding!) easy there girl, change is good.

The tardis beeps again

Annika: awww you want your friend to be happy too, i know. (laughs) i know how much of a stubborn baby he is, he refuses to listen to reason.

The Doctor: (smacks his lips and rolls his eyes) I'm right here here.

Annika: thank you captain obvious( she says over her shoulder)

The Doctor: that's Jack

Annika (laughs): because his a captain! Oh, I love jack! He is soooo funny.

The Doctor: riight! Is there a point to this visit or….

Annika: uh, well initially, I came just to hang out with you because your so awesome. I see now that I'm gonna need to boost up your spirits.

The Doctor: I'm not interested.

Annika: it's not like you to say that!

The Doctor: well all of the stories that you heard about are as old as me, I'm not that person anymore so just leave me alone!

Annika: I know what your doing and I won't let you push me away because your upset.

The Doctor: piss off

Annika: albright! I've had enough of your rudeness and moping, of look at me I'm so sad. Oh look at me I'm self-loathing, depressed and lonely. Gee, I wonder why! Now I know why, you are an ungrateful, self-loathing, boarding, moping baby. You want things to change! Stop feeling sorry for yourself and actually do something about it, you big baby!

The Doctor: (exhales deeply) I missed that, I missed the way that Donna used to yell at me and put me in my place. Now it's christmas and I'm alone, I don't even feel like using the Tardis because it just reminds me of all the adventures that we went on together. Usually when I would sulk, I could find relief in my tardis. An adventure to another world would get my mind off the pain I was feeling for the moment but… this time, I just felt empty. So empty that I couldn't fake a smile or form a lie, I just wanted to sit in the Tardis and sulk.

Annika: I know and that's why I'm here, so you don't become Doctor Victorious aka scrooge.

The Doctor:(smiles)

Annika: is that a smile. Yah! You like me, you really like me.

The Doctor: what did you have in mind.

Annika: (smiles)


	3. Chapter 2: The Meaning of christmas

The true meaning of christmas lies in the hearts of the people who love christmas, the people who have the christmas spirit embedded in their soul and bones. The worst thing that can happen is to have that christmas spirit sucked from your body, because all that's left is emptiness and heartbreak. The Doctor knows this better than anyone else and the doctor was ready to wallow in self-pity, to blame himself and beat himself up. The doctor was ready to spend another christmas alone on the tardis, ready to give-up on everything and never look back. But the christmas spirit wasn't having any of it, she showed up to slap some sense into him and to get him back on course. Get him back to the person that he used to be, when he was full of life and enjoyed every adventure like it was his first. The Doctor that did whatever he could to save people and the world, the doctor who gave his heart and soul for other people and who never cared about getting anything in return or himself. That was the man that Annika was tryna save but she knew she couldn't do it alone, she was gonna need backup…. Who was she gonna call? The companions! Thats who but this year it would be the christmas companion that will undo all the pain that the doctor ever faced. Annika knew that this was gonna take time and that she needed to ease her way through it but did Anika really want to wait around, she was losing her doctor so she couldn't afford to waste time nor did she want to.

The doctor: what's the plan?

Annika smiles

The doctor: what?

Annika: I have something really special in store for you, I can't wait until you see it. Until then, this place looks like it could use a little sprucing up.

The Doctor: no, it doesn't.

Annika: it wasn't a question

The Doctor: I know it wasn't. No one touches my Tardis but me!

Annika:hmmm…

The Doctor: I like my tardis the way it is.

Annika: this isn't a negotiation besides, I'm not talking about upgrades. All i want to is this(waves hands).

The tardis is covered in christmas decorations, there are multi-colored lights all across the tardis, christmas reefs, blue and silver christmas balls. A big beautiful christmas tree that went on for days covered in snow and christmas decorations. Below the tree was billions upon billions of presents, around the tardis was a table decorated in christmas decor. There was amazing food, dessert, snacks and drinks and a bunch of games and movies. They had a huge tv and sound system and below were the christmas games and movies and candy, all of which were the doctors favorite. The doctor slowly approached the tree out of fear of what the names might say and as he feared….it was gifts to Donna, Rose, clara, jack,Amy, Martha, he was too upset to read anymore. He sat down on the steps to contemplate what was happening or why the spirit was trying to make him more upset than he was.

The doctor: why are you doing this to me?!

Annika:I'm not doing anything to you, I'm tryna help you.

The doctor: by showing me all of the lives that I ruined.

Annika: by showing you all of the gifts that they gave you.

The doctor: what?!

Annika: these are all gifts from the people you helped, all of the gifts that they wanted to give you but couldn't because they either left prematurely or…

The doctor:yeah, i know what your talking about.

Annika: open them!(she claps and smiles)

The Doctor: I can't.

Annika: (frowns) what do you mean you can't.

The Doctor: I can't!

Annika: ok, ok don't get your knickers in a bunch. I'm right here, you don't need to shout.

The Doctor: this is my tardis, I can shout if I damn well wanted to.

Annika: really with the swearing, I'm a kid.

The Doctor: I didn't know that you were a child, I just thought that you were…

Annika: a dwarf, how offense.

The Doctor: just a spirit, shapeshifter, I was thinking a number of things and child wasn't one of them.

Annika: you were way off sherlock.

The Doctor: I'm the Doctor.

Annika: i know. As I told you before, I'm a huge fan. Which is why I'm here, so( gestures towards the gifts)

The Doctor: I can't!

Annika: whyyyy!

The Doctor: it's too hard.

Annika: this is the easy part.

The doctor: whaaat! I can't, I can't even get through this and you want me to endure more. I-I can't just...It would be too painful to even think about.

Annika: can't is not even in the doctor's vocabulary and neither is try. Only will, determination, focus and etc.

The Doctor: alright, I'll start with a less painful one. I'll start with Jack's present for me.

The doctor opens the gift from Jack, after he finished unwrapping the gift a globe flickered on to jack's smiling face.

Jack on globe: what's up doc

Doctor: hello jack, how have you been.

Jack on tube: good now that I've seen you.

Doctor: don't start!

Jack on tube: whoa! Someone's a grumpy pants. I was only saying Hello!

The Doctor: (rolls his eyes)

Jack on the tube:don't roll your eyes at me, I had to find out from spirit that you've been moping and acting like a scrooge and a grinach the weeks leading up to christmas. I thought she was over exaggerated but now that I see you, i know that he was telling you the truth. Well I guess I have to take matters into my own hands(out of nowhere,Jack's pulls himself out of the tube and onto the tardis).(Jack smiles) did you miss me!(jack waves his hands to the side of his waist)

The Doctor: no.

Annika: hey!

Jack: i know!

The Doctor: what?! I meant what I said, I don't need anyone. Now get out of my Tardis.

Annika:nope

The doctor: excuse me.

Annika: yes, excuse you because I've done nothing but try to help you and all you've done is be a complete jerk to me.

The doctor: well I didn't ask for your help!

Annika:well, I… you hurt my childish ears…. And heart.( falls to floor of the tardis and begins to cry.)

The doctor: oh geez

Jack: that was waaay too harsh, Doc

The Doctor: I know( he whines) If it means anything, I'm really sorry.

Annika: it does.( she smiles and gets up off the floor) open the next gift, please.

The doctor opens his second gift from Martha, he unwrapped the rectangular gift wrapping and then he opened the box. In the box were a bunch of " I'm sorry's" underneath the papers was a blue stethoscope with a tardis in the front and an engraving on the back that read " my salvation". The doctor smiled at the gift and a tear rolled from his eye, flashes of his travel with Martha crossed his mind and he smiled at the memories.

Annika: push it!

The Doctor: it's not a toy.

Annika: you know better than to question me, just push it!

The Doctor: you sound like…

Annika: what! you!

The Doctor: no, I was gonna say someone else.

Annika: that's a huge compliment, thank you.

The Doctor: I don't think I can continue.

Jack and Annika: come on!

The Doctor: running away seem liked the easiest way to forget, never looking back helped me with all of the pain I caused because I knew that they would do better without me. The thing is, I missed them… I missed them everytime I went anywhere or did anything. The memories and adventures that once brought me joy are starting to haunt me, they become bittersweet….as much as it pained me to see them say goodbye…...or, forget about me.

Annika: I'm trying to make it better, now can you stop being so stubborn and let me help you.

Jack: come on Doctor, let her do her job and maybe...just maybe, she might bring back that charming smile of yours.

The Doctor:(smirks) alright, that's enough of that jack.

Jack: hey, at least it got you to smile again doctor.

Annika: even if it was just a glimpse, it was still beautiful. Like watching the sun set for the first time or listening to the ocean crash into the rocks. You should smile more often.

The doctor: your sweet and adorable.

Annika:(screams) you like me, you just said you like me(she grabs onto the doctor's jacket and then pulls him in for a hug, she squishes him really hard as she gushes over him) I knew you were going to like me, I'm the best!

The doctor: not to toot your own horn or anything.

Jack and Annika stare at the doctor

Annika: oh please, like you never done it before.

Jack: over a zillion times. Oh look at me I'm the doctor, I'm better than everyone else, I'm a doctor and I save the world without wanting anything in return. I fly in a huge spaceship called the tardis but it looks like a police box.

Annika: it's bigger on the inside!

Jack: I'm so handsome.

The doctor: enough you two! Enough!

Annika: oh don't be such a baby, were just having a little harmless fun with you.

Jack: if you want us to get off your than open another present.

The doctor closes his eyes and exhales sharply. He squeezes the bridge of his nose and contemplates which president would be less devastating for him to open. He goes over the pros and cons of opening either present, he remembers how much Donna love to make him laugh, put him in his place and look out for him. So he slowly reached out for Donna's present, his hand began to shake and his body trembled. He tried to steady himself by catching his breath, he finally took the present in his hand and began opening he looked at the gift before him, he couldn't help but smile at the thoughtful gift. It was a letter to the doctor from Donna, he didn't know when she wrote it but it read

Dear Doctor,

As you probably already know, (because your the doctor and you know everything and because I told you more than enough times) traveling with you has been the most amazing time in my life, my life wasn't important until you walked into my life. You made me special, you made me feel important and I don't think that I will ever be able to repay you for that. Sure you might say that I was always special and important but I don't believe that. I believe that you helped me become special by allowing me to travel with you. Let me just say that those were some of the best adventures, I don't know how I went on with my life without doing anything so significant. I don't want you to get a big head over this because your head is already swollen enough, it probably got even more swollen over what I just said but I just need you to know. You were always more than a best friend to me, you were the brother I always wanted and never got to have and as an only child… that means a lot. You encourage me when I didn't believe in myself, you gave me strength and faith in myself that I never had before. You were my light in the darkness that surrounded me, you stood up for me and demanded that people respected me and see me the same way that you do. You loved me like a sister and you never let me doubt myself or say anything bad because you knew me too well, you knew that I was my worst enemy. You were there for me in a way that no one has and I was just trying to do the same thing for you. I knew that I can probably never reach that level of love and respect that you showed me…. But I'm really trying. You would probably say that I already have because you've always been so sweet, caring, you have a big heart and etc. you always have this twinkle in your eye that I always wanna see shine, that's why I hate to see you in pain or cry because that light is ripped from your eyes. All I want to do is return that light to you, so you can shine like you always do and when you smile…. When you smile, it's like the sun is shining again. Don't let anyone take your shine, including me but just know that when I do say something...I'm only trying to help because when your on the inside looking out, sometimes you can't see the trouble you cause but when your on the outside you can see everything. I hope this letter bring back a smile on your face. Sure some of the adventure we have can be horrible and frightening but I always knew that as long as you were by my side, that we can get through anything together and if for some reason I'm force to leave your side, know that I will always have your back and be there when you need me the most even when I can't be. It would be really embarrassing if you found this before I wanted you to, and I walk into the tardis and your holding my letter all smug with that look on your face. Like I knew you like me more than you were letting on and than saying, so I'm like the brother you always wanted huh. I swear you can be so smug and disrespectful at times that I have to slap you in the face and then there are times when you know just the right thing to say, to make me laugh, smile. All of these reasons are why I can never leave your side, it why were so close and why we lean on each other… it's because you need me as much as I need you, I got to tell you that it feels good to feel needed and wanted. For the first time I don't feel like there is anything missing in my life because you make me feel complete. So I just wanted to thank you for all the things you've done and continue to do fo me.

Thank you, Doctor

Your Best friend and sister,

Donna Noble

P.s: here's a little something to remember me by

The doctor looked into the envelope to find a necklace but it wasn't just any necklace. It was a necklace that her dad gave her when she was little, it had a star to remind her how special she was to him. Now she was telling him the same thing, this gift meant a lot to him because he knew just how important the necklace was to her. He remember how upset she was when she thought that she had lost her necklace on one of their adventures. How she demanded that they go back and look for it, only to realize that she kept it safe in a box in her pocket. She was really upset when one of the bad guys ripped her necklace off and threw it off the cliff, the doctor spent hours looking for it but didn't give up until he found each piece. When the doctor did find it, Donna was still upset because it was broken beyond repair but the doctor said he could fix it and Donna Didn't question him. That memory brought a glint in his eye and a smile on his face.

Jack and Annika: yeees!

Annika: this isn't so bad, now is it?

The doctor: no.

The Doctor picks up the gift from river song, he unwraps the gift. When the doctor opens the gift, he sees that it's another video.

River Song:(smiles) hello sweetie!

The Doctor: hello.

River song: causing problems I hear.

The doctor:(stares at Annika and Jack and they look away all innocently. The doctor shakes his head) I

River song: ah ah! I don't want to hear it honey, your the doctor! You don't let a few bumps in the road stop you from moving forward. You are one of the most amazing, brilliant, smartest, handsome, kind, caring person I know and you shouldn't let anyone stop that...no one. I love you sweetie, now behave! Or else.

The Doctor: or else what?

River song: (looks at the doctor suprised) open the next present and see.(cuts video off)

The Doctor looks at the present that says Sarah jane smith, he smiles at it and opens it. The doctor stares at the device in his hand, on the back it says" when you want to talk, don't hesitate to call me". The doctor pushes a button.

Sarah: hello doctor, it's good to see you again.

The doctor: good to see you as well(the doctor smirks)

Sarah: doctor, I was able to create a device that allows you to travel in parallel worlds. All you need to do is put Donna's necklace on the remote and attach to the tardis.

The Doctor smiles and does as Sarah smith said, all of the sudden the tardis shakes and spins and then the tardis doors open wide. The doctor looks out the tardis to see Rose approaching, she has a huge grin on her face.

The Doctor: rose! I thought I'd never see you again, I thought you were lost, I-I'm

Rose: so glad to have me back!

The doctor: yes!

Rose: well I thought it was time I came home.

The Doctor: home?


	4. Chapter 3: Baby, Please Come Home

The Doctor (looks stunned and confused): what do you mean, home?

Rose: here with you on the tardis, forever and ever.

The Doctor:(smiles and picks her up and spins her around,he puts her down and then stares into her eyes) I love you!

They kiss and then he hugs her again

Annika:(clears her throat)

The doctor (turns around with a huge smile on his face): oh right( goes up to annika and shakes her hand) thank, thank, thank you. A million times thank you, you have given me some of the greatest gifts that I've ever received. I cannot begin to thank you for what you've done for me.

Annika: your welcome but could you do me a favor.

The Doctor: anything!

Annika: can you stop shaking my hand, your gonna break it off!

The Doctor: I'm soooo sorry.

Annika: it's fine I'm just glad you're excited but you do have one more gift to go.

Rose: what you haven't opened my gift yet, no wonder your so clueless for the first time. Well, go on open your present.

The doctor smiles and opens his present, when he Does… Martha and her husband pop out, Amy and her Husband, Clara, River Song, Jenny and etc but no Donna. It was a bittersweet moment for the doctor, while he was happy to see all of his friends on this joyous occasion he thought that he would see Donna as well. He thought that the spirit of christmas could bring his best friend back to him but not even that could withstand what he did to her. It's what he did to everyone who he traveled with, he cursed them with a burden that he couldn't relinquish.

Rose:(puts her hand on the doctor's shoulder) what's wrong?

The Doctor: I thought Donna was gonna be here.

Rose: I'm sorry, I knew how much she means to you. How about an adventure, for old time sake?

(the doctor gets everybody's attention so he can ask them where they want to go)

All: Edinburg, It's christmas eve!

Rose laughs and the doctor looks at her and smirks

The Doctor: ok, ok i can hear you!

The doctor drives the tardis to Edinburg, once they land they all step out one by one. They see how lovely and amazing it is, everywhere they turn the town is decorated in christmas decor.

The Doctor(looks around with a huge grin on his face)

Annika: it's beginning to look a lot like christmas! But let's get inside so we don't freeze to death!

Jack(smiles and looks at Annika as everyone goes in, Annika looks at jack and smiles back. When everyone goes in, jack ask Annika) should we tell him?

Annika: something tells me he's going to be finding out real soon

They walk into the cafe and as soon as they do they get a huge warm welcome by the people in the cafe. They all wish they a merry christmas and the hostess seats them down at the table, she takes their orders and gives them to the chef.

The Doctor: well I must say, this has been a fantastic evening...I'm sorry I doubted you( he says to Annika.)

Annika: you better be sorry, I'm never wrong!

The Doctor: ok( the doctor rolls his eyes) after this we're gonna find an adventures.

Annika: that's not the way it works, adventures or should I say danger always seems to find you.

The Doctor:no it doesn't, not always.

Annika: ok, now who's being naive.

Jack: I mean the kid does have a point.

Jenny: a lot of danger and running.

Rose: and fun

Martha: so fun(smiles) thrilling and scary.

Jack: heart pumping excitement, I know my heart was pumping when I was on the side of the tardis.

They all laugh

River song: and romantic, an epic moment that last in you mind forever.

Sarah: a spiritual awakening of the mind and soul, a journey of self discovery that gives you a better insight of the world around you. While also developing the best friendships and bonding with people of the past.

Martha: to new friends, old friends and to Donna… who's always been able to bring us together and who is one of the best friends we had.

Jenny: to my mom, who gave me a name and believed in me. She was the reason for my adventures and I miss her so much. I want to thank her for what she's done for everyone at this table.

River: she was the sweetest and fierces woman I ever met.

All: to Donna!

The Doctor just smiles at all the things that they are saying about her, a tear rolls down his face and Rose wipes it away.

Rose: we all miss her, let's have an adventure just for her… after we eat, we'll go exploring. What do you say?

The doctor: that's the same thing she told me when I thought I lost Jenny.

Rose: then let's make this one extra special for her.

River song: we don't have to, it's christmas…. We can just stay here and continue to share memories of Donna. We can go back to the Tardis and celebrate, where we have food that isn't taking forever.

The Doctor: sounds like a plan ( he smiles and everyone gets up and heads back to the tardis)

As the Doctor Approaches the tardis, he sees three kids running in.

The Doctor: heey! That's my Tardis, get out here this instant or I'm telling your mother.

Tristain: you have to find her first Doctor( he says in a mocking tone)

The Doctor: what are your names so I can have you arrested!

Tyler: you can't arrest kids, stupid!

The Doctor: hey! I have you know that I am the doctor and I am everything but Stupid. Open these door this instant. Tell me your names or your in big trouble!

Tyler: I don't even like you.

Triststain: yeah but we like Rose, Martha, Amy, Clara and jenny.

Tyler: yeah! Were gonna knock you out and steal Rose from you (whistles) she's a hot momma.

The Doctor: I beg your Pardon!

Rose chuckles and tucks her hair behind her ear and then looks down.

Tristain: I beg your pardon!( he says mockingly) you even talk funny!

The Doctor: that's it, open the door!

Tyler: no poopy head!

The Doctor: Poopy head, I have never been called something vile in my life.

Tyler: we are on a tardis, we are on a tardis, we are on a tardis aye! We are gonna steal it and it's gonna be ours.

Tristain: we are gonna be cool doctor, were gonna go through time and Rose thinks I'm fine. I wanna go say hi but the loser doctor is outside.

Everyone: laughs

The doctor: that is not funny! Stop encouraging them! Tell me your names right this second and your punishment won't be that bad.

Alana: well my name is Alana, This is my older brother tristan and my little brother Tyler and outside is My oldest sister Annika.

Tristain: seriously Alana!

Alana: what he asked so nicely.

Tyler: boo Alana, boo! Alana, Alana stinks.

Alna: you stink!

The Doctor (stares at Annika) you know them!

Annika: nope! Complete strangers, never heard of them a day in my life until now.

The Doctor: well, they seem to know you.

Annika: stalkers, they follow me wherever I go. Especially the one called Alana.

Alana (from inside the Tardis): she's lying, she's my sister and I'm telling that you lied.

Annika: no don't tell mom!

The doctor stares at her again

Annika: what? They followed me home and haven't let me alone since. I tried to shake them but they're like a headache that won't go away.

Alana (from inside the Tardis): she is so obsessed with you, she talks about you all the time. She's like the doctor this and the doctor that, one time I saw her make a fanfic about you. I think she wants to marry you.

Annika: geez! Alana!

Alana(in the tardis): whaat! My brothers want to marry Rose.

Tyler: that's it

Tristan: Tyler, wanka, wanka her

Alana gets thrown out of the Tardis

The doctor looks at Alana on the ground, she smiles with one eye open as she looks up at the Doctor.

Alana:(gets up, dust herself off and reaches out to shake The Doctor's hand) Hello, Doctor. It's nice to finally meet you. I should let you know that we broke a lot of stuff in there and by we, I mean Tristan and tyler.

Annika smacks her head

The Doctor (turns his head towards Annika): and to think I almost let you join me on the Tardis.

Annika: aww come on, I can't be blame for their clumsiness. I didn't wreck anything.

Alana: you broke Donna's Door that allowed her to come here so she could spend the Holidays with the Doctor.

The Doctor: what!

Annika: she's lying, that was her.

Alana: what, I love Donna. She always makes me laugh and then makes me clean up.

Annika: see! Alana, you messed everything up for me.

Alana: that's my job and now that it's done, I'm going back to the cafe.

The doctor: first, can you get them out of there.

Alana: sure, that's easy. Guys! Rose is underneath a mistletoe.

Tristan and Tyler: yeah right!( take off in the tardis)

Alana:(shrugs her arms) oh well I tried.

The Doctor: no, you really didn't.

Alana:(skips off) oh well, ta-ta( she waves) off to the cafe I go.

The Doctor stares I annika

Annika: I know, I know… I messed up.

The Doctor: no, I was thinking that if you get me my ship back then your back on the team.

Annika:awesome! It's simple.

The Doctor: well, seeing as the last person who said that failed. Forgive me if I'm a little skeptical.

Annika: yes but I'm the christmas spirit, look me up!

The doctor smiles and Annika snaps her finger and the Tardis Appears without anyone inside.

Annika: looks like that headache is gone.

Alana:( circles back around)

Annika: spoke too soon

Alana: before you guys go, I think you should come back to the cafe. Your food is at your table.

Annika: is everything there?

Alana: (smiles): everything is in place.


	5. Chapter 4: The Heart and Soul of the Ope

Chapter 4

The Heart and soul of the Operation

Annika: good.

They walk back to the cafe and they seat down to eat their food.

Stranger: oi! Your slimy hands off of him or your gonna have to answer to me! Is that clear?

Guy: yes,ma'am.

Stranger: go on now get out of here! Before I knock your teeth down your throat!have you got that.

Guy: ok, ok!

Stranger: and don't call me ma'am!

The guy runs off in The doctor's direction, the doctor whips his hand around at the familiar voice

The doctor:(looks at the woman)Dooooonnnah!

Donna (turns around): Doctor!(she grins) I-I can't believe it's really you, I thought I'd never see you again. I-I thought...I'm so glad to see you(she hugs him really tight but the doctor doesn't mind because he misses her so much. He smiles at how tight she's hugging him and then he hugs her back as he smiles)

Annika: Donna's here, now it's a party(Annika pulls The Doctor off of Donna and Hugs her super tight) You are my favorite person in the entire universe, I missed you so much.

Donna: that's great but your squeezing the life out of me.

Annika:(smiles while hugging Donna) I'm sorry, I just love you so much. Your My favorite Doctor!

The Doctor: hey!I thought I was your favorite.

Annika: I did but I meant that you were my second favorite.

Donna (laughs): did she damage your ego?

The Doctor: no!

Donna:I'm sure.

Annika:(sighs and smiles) I missed this. Now let's go on an adventure!

All: Yeah!

Alana: yeah, let's get moving. First stop the tardis, let's get moving!

Tyler: can I drive?

Tristain: no! I',m driving, I'm a good driver

Annika:and the headache returns,I thought I got rid of you guys.

Alana, Tyler and tristan: nope!

Alana: can't get rid of us that fast.

Annika: I can try, you know there's a cliff around here. Just one shove and your gone( laugh maniacally, she practices shoving) goodbye guys(laughs) but mom it was an accident( laughs)

Alana: she lost her mind.

Tristain: she been lost her mind

Tyler: she's loco keytoes

Alana: she needs to get locked up and I'll personally throw away the key.

Tristain: we'll help drag her in.

Annika: you guys drive me crazy! If you weren't around, I would be sane!

Tyler: sure, crazy girl.

Annika: you know what I'm done with this conversation(Annika snaps her fingers) bye!(Alana grabs on to Annika before she leaves)

Annika teleports everyone to the tardis

Alana: yah!

Annika:Alana! She's like a bug I can't shake.

Everyone laughs

The Tardis shakes and spins, then the tardis drops.

Everyone smiles and looks at the doctor

The Doctor: what?

Annika: do the thing! Do the thing! Do the thing! Do the thing!(she says as she claps, jumps up and down and smiles)

The Doctor: are you ok? What thing are you talking about?

Alana: you know(she smiles)

The Doctor: nooooo, I don't( he looks at everyone confused)

Rose: come on! You know what they're talking about, that thing you always do whenever we land in a new planet or start an adventure.

The Doctor: I don't have time for this. We have a whole planet waiting for us to explore, full of adventure, fun and excitement.(the doctor opens the door as he smiles) you ready?

Everyone: yeees!

They all step out of the tardis,they look around and see that it's my decorative and festive then the last place that they were at. There was people dancing in the streets, there was christmas floats coming down the street and people on the sideline singing christmas songs and holding on to each other.

Donna: wow, you only see things like this on tv. This is like a christmas movie that you only see on the holidays, I love moments like this but most important I'm happy that I get to experience moments like this with you guys. I mean gramps would always try his best to lift everyone's spirits with songs, decor and presents. He would always get up early and wake everyone up so we can go for our christmas walk and then come home to eat christmas breakfast.

woman:(runs through the street) help! Someone please, please! Help!

Amy: what's going on?

Martha: who's trying to hurt you?

Donna: just point us in their direction and we'll handle them!

The woman points to the group of toys following her

Jenny: there ust toys(she laughs)

Sarah jane smith: killer toys, I've seen this before.

Jenny: was he on tv and was his name chucky?

Sarah: no. back on my world, there were these faulty toys that were shocking people and taking over there bodies. Once they drained the bodies of what they needed, they didn't need them anymore. The people in that town was reduced to a puddle, no saviors.

The Doctor: well let's get to work!

Donna: evacuate the town!

The Doctor: that will cause a massive panic throughout the town.

Donna: well maybe the people should be panicking

The Doctor: I know if we put our minds together, we can get rid of this monster without disturbing the locals.

Rose: what do you want us to do?

The Doctor:try to find out what this creature is, if we know that then we can figure out a way to stop them. Martha, Amy and Clara figure out a way to catch the thing. Donna, Donna, Donna! Where is she!?

They all look around, he looks over there shoulder to see Donna running off with a man in a suit. Wait a minute,that guy looked like him

The Doctor: Dooonah!

Donna (looks back as the meta crisis doctor is holding her hand and running) i'm sorry but he needs me(she shouts)

The Doctor:I need you too( he shouts)

Donna:(smiles) I'll be back(she shouts)

The doctor runs after them, once he sees where they disappeared to he can't believe his eyes. The meta crisis doctor had a tardis, a replica of his tardis and now he was running off with Donna to the tardis. Did she think that he was him? Or have they been bonding when he wasn't around, I mean he does share her Personality. It would only make sense that they would be Donna gets in the Tardis she looks back at the Doctor, she has this look in her eyes that says " I'll be back to save you".

The Doctor: he's not me!

Donna: whaat!

The Doctor: he's not me!

Donna:(looks at the doctor behind her and then looks at the doctor staring at her) come on!

The doctor runs towards the tardis and they all get in and the tardis disappears.


	6. Chapter 5: The New Doctor

Chapter 5

The new Doctor

The Doctor: what's going on?

Meta crisis doctor: something's going on with Donna, the barrier that protected her is collapsing.

The Doctor:(the doctor falls to the floor of the tardis) how did this happen? What did you do? This is all your fault, you had to show up and ruin everything!

Meta crisis doctor: I was helping her until you came along! You ruined everything, you!

The doctor:(looks at donna): this is all my fault, I should've done something more…. I should of made a back up plan and now because of me…..your gonna, I-I can't even say it.

Meta crisis doctor: I'm the one that screwed up, I should've hurried up instead of wasting time.

The Doctor: yeah. You should have never stopped at the cafe.

Meta crisis Doctor: i was only at the cafe because there was a guy there that knew a way to restore her mind. Besides, she's only in this situation because of you!

Donna: enough! I have had enough of you two blaming yourselves and each other. It's not either of your faults! No one put a gun to my head and forced me to travel with you doctor, I did it for me. I did it because traveling with you were the best moments of my life, I did it because the only time i felt like I was worth anything was when I was with you. We never know how we're gonna go or how we'll be remembered, all we can do is carry on with our lives.

The Doctor: I can't just carry on.

Meta crisis doctor: a part of me would die.

Snaaap!

Annika:wow. It looks glum in here. Did Alana try to decorate the tardis again? Or did my brother break the tardis again.

Donna: I don't feel so well(she touches her head as the room spins): what's happening to me?

The Doctor:(frowns) I'm sorry.

Annika: nothing is gonna happen to you, I can fix this!

Annika hovers her hands over Donna's head, her hands begin to glow and so does Donna's body. The light is unbearable and they hear a loud explosion.

The Doctor's scream Donna's name, there is a fire surrounding the tardis and both the doctor and Annika were on the floor. The look up to see Donna staring down at them confused.

Donna: i'm alive.

Annika: of course you are, I couldn't just let my favorite person in the whole wide universe die… now could I?

Doona (just smiles at her) come here you( Annika runs in for a big hug) your my favorite person to you know, you brought me home to my best friend.

The Doctor: don't you mean the brother you never had(smirks)

Donna: yes i do actually, I meant every word I said in that letter and so much more. No need in pretending or embarrassed. Why should I be embarrassed you have always been a brother to me.

The smile at each and then hug for a long time before they break apart

Annika: yeees! I got my favorite team back.

The Doctor: (smiles at Donna) how about we celebrate you coming back with an adventure

Alana: yees!

Annika: Alana, what are you doing here.

Alana:Here for an adventure, I always wanted to travel with the doctor.

Annika: well your going to have to wait longer because your not going!

Donna: it's alright little one, the tardis is big enough.

Annika: not big enough for her.

The Doctor: anyway, Donna! Where to.

Donna: well I think we should go back and help the others.

The doctor: right. with everything going on, I forgot all about that.

The doctor and Donna travel back to where they were. When they land, Rose, Martha, Jack and the others are waiting for him with their arms crossed and smiles on their faces

Martha: where did you run off to without us?

Donna: he was helping me.

Rose: what happened?

Annika: we almost lost her.

Alana: but we saved her.

Annika: you didn't even do anything! And now your trying to take all of the credit.

Alana:that's because I did do all of the work.

Annika: oh please, you did nothing!

The doctor: enough you two! I'm tired of listening to you two fight every second!

Annika: we don't argue every second

Annika: maybe every hour

The doctor: enough! (The doctor snaps his fingers and they disappear)

Donna: aww I sorta liked having them around.

The Doctor: i wasn't, they were annoying.

Donna: you felt the same way about me.

The doctor: you weren't constantly breaking stuff and getting in my way.

Rose: you promised them.

The Doctor: I could not travel with them constantly in my ear.

Martha: but you made a promise.

The Doctor (sighs) fiiine!( the doctor snaps his finger and they reappear) come on!

Annika and Alana: yah!

The Doctor: right, what happened to the creature?

Rose: do you think that were so helpless without you?

The Doctor: no, I just..

Martha: thought that we would be running around like chickens with our heads cut off.

Jenny: no way dad! we can handle our own problems.

The Doctor: I never assumed anything.

Jack: sure doc, you just thought that we would fall apart without you.

The Doctor: I am fully aware of your capabilities, I was just worried about you guys.

River song: well isn't that sweet.

Jack: the doctor was worried about poor little us.

Annika: this calls for a group hug

They all hug him

The doctor: alright, alright, that's enough!

They all walk to the tardis but the doctor stops Annika

The Doctor: thank you

Annika: hey no need to thank me, it's christmas(smiles)

The doctor: still

Annika: aww come on doctor, don't go getting all mushy on me.

The doctor smiles and they both walk to the Tardis. They both turn around and snap their fingers and the tardis doors closed

THE

END


End file.
